In the agricultural sector, it is often necessary to attach a plant to a support, in order to guide it as it grows. Thus, in particular, it is known to attach vine shoots, generally to hori ontal wires called training wires. If this operation is carried out manually, it is lengthy and difficult, since it is necessary to cut wire portions from a reel, surround the shoot to be attached and also the wire to which it is to be attached, and then perform the twisting of the loop thus formed in order to ensure the closing of the latter.
To facilitate and speed up this tying operation, it was envisaged to produce appliances ensuring automatic fitting, that is to say comprising a body equipped with means for the feeding of continuous wire, for delivering this wire to a curved jaw capable of being reclosed on itself so as to surround the article or the like around which the tie is to be twisted, the body being equipped with a twister driven in rotation during the twisting operation and with a device for cutting the wire in order to form a tie. Such an appliance is described in the document FR 2 738 56. This appliance comprises a single motor ensuring the various functions of delivering the wire, of closing the jaw, of cutting a tie and of twisting the tie. However, the mechanism employed is complex, and the power available for each operation is not always sufficient in view of the use of a single motor.